Problem: Nadia did 60 squats around noon. Ben did 7 squats in the morning. How many more squats did Nadia do than Ben?
Answer: Find the difference between Nadia's squats and Ben's squats. The difference is $60 - 7$ squats. $60 - 7 = 53$.